Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times 100\% = -21\%$ Now we have: $ -21\% \times -12.5\% = {?} $ $ -21\% \times -12.5\% = 2.625 \% $